Second Chances: Breezepelt's Redemption
by Mossyheart
Summary: Breezepelt, a young WindClan warrior, was denied quite a few times. By Crowfeather, his father, then by Heathertail, who preferred Lionblaze, his ThunderClan half-brother, then by his Clan, after joining with the Dark Forest to defeat StarClan. Yeah, he had a bad life. But what if, what if StarClan gave him another chance? Welcome to my new series, Second Chances.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists, and I welcome you back to another story by me, Mossyheart! A while ago, I found an old notebook and discovered this plotline, along with many others, residing in its worn pages. Expect more of this new series idea, **_**Second Chances**_**. I plan to do Bluestar, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Spottedleaf.**

"Breezepelt!" An unfamiliar voice broke into Breezepelt's dream. Once more, he had revisited the Great Battle in his dreams. He watched, invisible, as his dream-self launched onto a yellow tabby tom. _Lionblaze._ The two dream-cats fought, clawing and hissing, ripping fur from one another's pelts. Breezepelt struggled awake as it called again. "Breezepelt!"

He stumbled, half-asleep, out of the warriors' den and into the clearing. A gentle white she-cat, fur rippling gently in the cool night breeze, stood in the center of the camp. After a few heartbeats, Breezepelt realized, a shiver of fear running down his spine, he could see the gorse behind her. _Is she a Dark Forest warrior?_ He thought, terrified. _Who _is _this cat?_

And that's what he asked. "Who _are_ you?" Breezepelt raised a paw, long, gleaming claws splayed in a threating gesture. "And what are you doing in the WindClan camp?"

"I am Moth Flight, and I am here for _you_." The she-cat spoke elegantly, and Breezepelt caught a whiff of her sweet scent, of wind and herbs. He couldn't help but trust this mild queen.

"We know of your troubles, young warrior, and we know of your wishes. You feel betrayedby your Clan, and your kin, Crowfeather. You seek vengeance on Jayfeather and Lionblaze, your half-blood brothers, for a fault that was never theirs." Her tail slid tenderly over his face. "And you also seek _love_. From your father, your Clan, your kin. And Heathertail."

He felt her tail move from him. "But it's not your fault. It never was. So you, dear warrior, have been granted, only the second ever known, your _second chance_. For redemption, love, kindness, friendship, everything you were denied as yourself."

Breezepelt looked up to the face of the fading spirit-cat. "You shall live the life of your closest kin. But _you_ must choose who."

"Not now, young warrior! In three days time you shall die. Choose then…" Her words whispered in his ears as a strong wing blew across the moor. Moth Flight faded with the wind, disappearing as Breezepelt awoke with a start in the warriors' den.

**So, I hope you enjoyed **_**Breezepelt's Redemption**_**! I've got some serious plotline for this story, can't wait to show you it all!**

'**Bye!**

**-**_**Mossyheart**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists, and welcome back to **_**Breezepelt's Redemption**_**! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! It's great to know people out there are enjoying this!**

**Also, sorry, my B and Y keys are messed up, so sorry for the typos! I'll do my best to get rid of them all!**

**Back To **_**Breezepelt's Redemption**_**!**

Breezepelt gazed out over the moor, thinking about what Moth Flight had said, as a rabbit sped past him, Nightcloud hard on its paws. Gorsetail, the third member of their patrol, followed Nightcloud a few foxlengths behind. "If you aren't going to _try_ to catch it, get out of the way so the _real_ hunters can," Gorsetail flung the words over her shoulder as she dashed after the black she-cat and her prey.

Breezepelt didn't hear her. _Live the life of my closest kin? Crowfeather and Nightcloud, surely? Unless…_ He glanced down at his paws, but they were bright gold, quite unlike the usual black. They flashed gray tabby, and after a moment black returned, shimmering with starlight. The stars sizzled and died, and Breezepelt was left with no doubt of what that had meant. _Oh, StarClan_, he thought as he hared over to his mother, who had brought down the black-and-white prey, and Gorsetail, who shot him a pointedly hostile look, _I think I understand…_

-END OF FIRST DAY-

Breezepelt leaped into the air, his claws snagging the wing of one of the huge white birds that often flew close to the lake. He slashed his claws over its wing, clawing a deep gash and pulling it to the ground. He snapped its neck with his jaws, and it went limp. Breezepelt was proud. He'd caught a bird like the Tribe cats in the mountains! Crowfeather would _have_ to be proud of him now too. He dragged it towards the camp, soon realizing how heavy and awkward it was to manage. He tugged it into camp, and flung it on top of the fresh-kill pile. He glanced around, hoping his father or _someone_ would notice.

"Great catch, Breezepelt." He spun around, surprised to see the pale gray-and-white she-cat behind him.

Gorsetail flicked her tail, looking a little upset by his silence and starting to walk away.

_Maybe she's trying to be nice? Make up for being horrible yesterday?_ Breezepelt set his tail on her shoulder, and smiled.

"Thanks, Gorsetail."

-END OF SECOND DAY-

_Well, here it is. Day three._ Breezepelt took a deep breath. _Today I die._

He stood up, and walked out of the warriors' den.

"Ahh, Breezepelt, just the cat I was looking for." Harespring, the brown-and-white Clan deputy, called cheerfully to the black tom. "You're on hunting patrol with Crowfeather, Nightcloud, and Heathertail." Breezepelt was certain it was no accident he was with Crowfeather, but made no objection. He padded over to Crowfeather, who summoned his patrol with a wave of his tail, and Breezepelt brought up the rear of the patrol as Crowfeather led the way across the moor.

"Stop!" Crowfeather's call brought Breezepelt to a jerky halt; he took a pace back to avoid hitting Nightcloud. He would have _never_ heard the end of that. "We'll hunt here," Crowfeather announced.

_Will there e any prey left after you yowling like that?_ Breezepelt bit back the sharp retort as he split up from the rest of the group, sniffing the air for the scent of prey. A strong scent of rabbit led to a nearby gorse patch, and Breezepelt dove over it, landing neatly on the ground as a hare took off in the other direction. Breezepelt dashed after it, relishing the power and speed of the chase. He leaped onto the brown prey, biting down on the back of its neck and hearing the crunch of bone under his sharp jaws.

"Watch out!"

Breezepelt heard a hiss, and spun as a brown shape slithered out of the grass, forked tongue flickering, and Breezepelt froze. It lifted its triangular head, and fixed it's beady-eyed gaze on Breezepelt. It shot forward, and before he could react, it sunk its fangs into his paw.

Nightcloud shot forward faster than the snake, unsheathing gleaming claws and sinking her teeth into the snake. She ripped it from Breezepelt, and slashed her claws through its body, over and over, until it was in such small pieces no cat could have figured out what _color_ it had been. The light of battle died from her eyes, replaced with worry as her son crumpled to the ground. She shrieked, and a bird and a few rabbits fled away from her. As the echoes faded, the sounds of thundering pawsteps replaced them and Heathertail and Crowfeather burst into the open.

"What happened?"

"Snake bite. I think it was poisonous, Crowfeather." Nightcloud laid beside Breezepelt and gently licked the top of his head. "Don't worry, Breezepelt. We'll fix you up, I promise. Well?" She snarled at her mate. "Get Kestrelflight!" The dark gray tom bolted for the camp.

Heathertail stood frozen, shocked, in front of her mate. She snapped out of her trance, and darted forward, as Breezepelt croaked, "Heather...tail…"

"I'm here, I'm here, Breezepelt." She crouched in front of her mate.

"Heather…tail," he repeated. "Don't…forget…me…"

"No, Breezepelt! You can't die, you just can't!"

"It's…my…time…" He rasped. "Go…on…without…me…"

"No, no, I won't! I won't let you die! Not now. Not now, Breezepelt. I love you."

"I…love you…too…"

And everything went dark.

Breezepelt opened his eyes, and, oddly enough, found himself to be lying amongst his Clanmates once again. He stood up. Heathertail and Nightcloud didn't even notice. He swiped at Nightcloud, claws sheathed, and his paw passed through his mother. He looked back, and saw he was still lying in the dirt.

"What in the name of StarClan?" He turned as a voice spoke to him.

"Hello, Breezepelt. Welcome to StarClan." Moth Flight was, if possible, more faded than she had been three days ago. "Are you ready to decide?"

Breezepelt glanced longingly back at his mate. _Heathertail's so beautiful_, he thought. _I'll miss her so much_. He tore his gaze away from her, and nodded.

"Who do you choose, young warrior?"

"Lionblaze. I choose Lionblaze."

"Good choice, good choice," she murmmered, sliding her tail along his spine. "We will meet again, Breezepelt. Good-bye, for now."

Darkness enveloped his vision, and Moth Flight was gone.

**Woo, that took me longer than I thought it would! Hope you all enjoyed chapter two of **_**Breezepelt's Redemption**_**! Read and review!**

'**Bye!**

**-**_**Mossyheart**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists! Welcome back to **_**Breezepelt's Redemption**_**, which I hope you have been enjoying! It's one of my favorite plotline ideas.**

**My sincerest of apologies for being oh so late with this update. As you should probably know by now, I have ten stories going at the moment, so my updates will be spasming all over the place. Also, if you did not know, I am working on publishing a full-stream-media book, and am currently stuck in writer's block on that story, so, since I'm kinda bored sitting here doing nothing, I thought to update for once!**

**Also, a lot of the storyline is from the **_**actual**_** Warriors books, just changed with Breezepelt instead of Lionblaze. Therefore, I only own the **_**changes**_** to the plotline. I.e., the choices Breezepelt makes that are different from the ones Lionblaze makes.**

**Second also, Lionblaze simply **_**does not exist**_** in this alternate universe. All of Nightcloud and Crowfeather's kits died, which is really sad, and Breezepelt has Lionblaze's power**

**B key is messed up on my computer, so sorry for typos that may occur throughout this chapter! I'll try to catch them all, but sorry if I don't!**

**Now, after a **_**long**_** Author's Note and hiatus, Let's Return to **_**Breezepelt's Salvation**_**!**

Breezekit rolled over in the nest, flinging out his paws and accidentally earning a _mew_ from one of the neighboring kittens, who promptly swatted back at the black kit. He sat up and opened his eyes.

It was dark. Very dark. Breezekit could just make out the shapes of two catlike shapes curled up in small mossy nests. The first had speckled gray fur and twitched in her sleep. Her snoring, which was apparently a family trait shared with her snowy-white and auburn kits, was so loud he could barely believe it hadn't woken the others.

The other was small and dainty-looking, with long creamy fur that made her look bigger. Not by much, but bigger nonetheless.

Breezekit turned and noticed that his nest had three more cats in it. A gray-tabby tomkit fidgeted in the moss, a black she-cat, quite like himself, lay beside a dark ginger she-cat, exactly mirroring each other as they slept.

The little black kitten sauntered over to his mother, and pawed at her muzzle. _Wake up!_ He thought.

The ginger she-cat awoke with a start. "Breezekit?" Her tone was soft but almost scolding.

"Squirrelflight?"

Her beautiful green eyes fixed on her kit. "Yes, Breezekit?"

"Why don't you smell like the others?"

He was inquisitive, like other kits, but his questions seemed…different. Like he _knew_ the answer, but wanted to hear her say it. Squirrelflight sighed.

"I told you this already, Breezekit. Don't you remember?"

Breezekit's tail drooped, and he turned his gaze away. "…No?"

Squirrelflight smiled. She gathered her kit beside her and nuzzled him. "I-"

A black head poked into the nursery right as the sun began to rise. "Squirrelflight!"

She sighed again, then began to stand up. Hollykit and Jaykit woke up at the sudden movement. "What is it, Spiderleg?"

He glanced uneasily at the kits. "The kits shouldn't hear this," he told her. They went outside.

Breezekit and Hollykit shared a grin. _Like they can keep us from hearing anything!_ they both seemed to be thinking. Hollykit poked Jaykit. "Wake up!" she hissed. He got up and stretched his paws.

"What?" the grumpy tom asked.

"The _warriors_ are keeping a secret form us!" Breezekit declared.

Jaykit's ears perked up. Hollykit motioned for her brothers to follow her into their secret spying place. They hid there when the warriors wanted them to not hear something that were going to say. They wiggled under the thorns like mice, and they caught most of the conversation.

"-Dead fox in our territory!"

"Spiderleg," Jaykit told them. He _always_ recognized voices, like they could see faces and know who it was.

"Where?" They all knew that was Firestar, their Clan leader.

"By the Sky Oak," Thornclaw replied. "It was killed by a trap."

"Male or female?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Female," came the answer.

"There may be cubs," Brambleclaw, their father and the deputy of ThunderClan, growled.

"What harm can a couple of fox cubs do?" Jaykit whispered. Breezekit glared at him.

"Fox _cubs_ become grown-up foxes, mouse-brain!" He muttered.

"-scent of milk on her," Thornclaw reported.

"Where?" One of the other warriors asked. _Ashfur, maybe?_

"The trap is lakeside of the camp, not far from the Sky Oak."

"The cubs must be near," Brambleclaw assumed. "Their mother would not have wandered far from them."

"What should we do? We can't let the forest be overrun with foxes! What about the kits?"

_Brightheart_, Jaykit mouthed. The scarred she-cat was fiercely protective of the nursery and kits.

"We must find the den."

"If the cubs are very young, they'll starve without their mother. It would be best to kill them quickly." No malice entered the voice of the Clan leader; it was just what must be done.

"And if they're old enough to survive alone?" Another warrior asked.

"Then they must be driven out. They can't be allowed to settle in our territory."

"The cubs will be very hungry by now," Ashfur spoke up again. "What if they've ventured out of the den already?"

"They might find the camp!"

"The camp will be well guarded. I'll take Sandstorm and check the old Thunderpath up to the empty Twoleg nest. Brambleclaw, you sort out the other patrols." Firestar's scent began to fade and the brambles at the edge of the camp rustled as he and his mate started off towards the ancient Thunderpath.

Brambleclaw began to give the warriors and apprentices their patrols, and Jaykit tugged on his brother and sister's tails. His blind blue eyes shone with excitement as he whispered, "Let's help!"

"Yeah," Breezekit agreed. "If we find those cubs first and chase them out, the warriors wouldn't have to worry about it! We'd be heroes!"

Even Hollykit, the rigid ruler-follower, concurred with their decision. Her tiny claws dug into the earth, and her gaze showed her enthusiasm as they made their plans to hunt down the foxes.

**Sorry, this was supposed to be a much longer chapter, but school is wearing me out! I'll be updating as sporadically as usual, so I don't know if this will be updated any time soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

'**Bye!**

_**-Mossyheart**_


End file.
